Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for preventing ignition and fire via a maintained hypoxic environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for preventing ignition and fire via maintained hypoxic environments, wherein said hypoxic environment may be initially created via an initial release of large quantities of nitrogen, wherein venting is provided to prevent over-pressurization and/or a maintained pressure of the hypoxic environment, and wherein an ultra-sophisticated fire detection system is implemented to detect invisible by-product materials as they degrade during pre-combustion stages of an incipient fire, thereby detecting a fire as early as six hours prior to ignition. In some embodiments of the present invention, such systems may be implemented with zero onsite nitrogen storage.
Many systems and methods have been created to extinguish fires that occur within confined spaces. Many such systems and methods have been created to maintain an environment conducive to human and animal respiration during the extinguishing process. In its most simplistic form, such systems introduce an inert gas into the confined space. In one such system, an apparatus that produces an unlimited amount of cooled, oxygen depleted air is provided. The apparatus may be incorporated into an existing heating or air conditioning system within a home or business such that when a fire occurs the existing heating or cooling system introduces the oxygen deleted air into the building thereby extinguishing the fire. Alternatively, the system may be mobile such that a transmission conduit transfers the air to the fire. The mobile system may also include a flame retardant tarp for isolation of the fire during the extinguishing process.
In a similar system, a means for transporting and delivering a breathable inert gas such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, or mixtures of both is provided. In this system, the inert gas is transported in liquid or compressed form to maximize the volume of the inert gas transported to the location of the fire. In one embodiment of this system, the liquid is then converted to a gas by a heat exchanger prior to being applied to the fire via conduit and lance systems. In another embodiment, the liquid is applied directly to the fire via conduit and lance systems such that the heat of the fire causes the liquid to volatize. Alternatively, the inert gas could be provided using nitrogen generating devices such as pressure swings or membrane systems.
Other such systems include methods of suppressing fires in addition to methods of extinguishing fires. In one such system, the amount of oxygen in a facility is reduced to a level that is below the normal oxygen concentration of air while still maintaining an adequate level to allow normal respiration to occur. This may be accomplished via an apparatus for supplying inert gases such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, or helium to an environment from onsite storage containers housing such gases. This allows the oxygen content in the facility to be decreased thereby restricting combustion. Such systems usually also include a method for feeding oxygen into the facility in the event that the oxygen concentration becomes too low to sustain respiration. Additionally, in one such system, the oxygen content of the facility is reduced below the level needed to sustain respiration in the event that a fire occurs.
In a similar system, a hyperbaric hypoxic environment is created after a fire occurs. In this system, the hyperbaric hypoxic environment is created in only a portion of the facility such that this portion may be used as an emergency escape route from the facility. This environment may be created in a staircase or a separate tunnel specifically designed for evacuation purposes. The creation of hyperbaric hypoxic environment prevents the fire from spreading to the designated escape route, ensuring evacuation. In one such system, protection against biological and chemical warfare and contaminants is also provided by filtering the ambient air in the escape route prior to evacuation.